


Phoenix

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Falling In Love, Fire, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Phoenix

He was fire, burning as hot as the sun and surrounded by the silent vacuum of space and the dull, rocky planets that made their life orbiting around him. His eyes were the brightest baby blue, flames flickering hot in his gaze as he was set alight, spontaneously combusting before Roman's eyes. The one he loved, gone, burning in front of him to a pile of ashes as he stood away, unable to help him. 

Roman screamed at the top of his lungs, watching as the white flames flickered about the gorgeous boy’s head, mimicking his messy blonde curls.

"Seth, let me go!" His voice sounded strange in his own ears, echoing back at him, bouncing off the stone walls of the old industrial warehouse. "Dean! DEAN!!'

He could feel the heavy arms holding him back as he struggled forward, fighting them. His lungs burned as they sucked in the smoke-filled the air. All he could think of was the warmth of Dean's laugh and the electric shock of his smile.

××××××

" _This way!" Dean giggled, grasping his hand. It was hot against his skin, burning him, but it was a nice burn, a soothing burn that made all of his insides feel like they were being wrapped in a blanket, fresh from the dryer._

" _But Dean, Seth said we're not supposed to go in there. He said it was dangerous." Roman followed, despite his verbal protests. Dean peeked at him over his shoulder, baby blue eyes ablaze with a jovial fire._

_"S_ _ince when did you listen to Seth?_ _"_

××××××

"Roman! No! You can't help him! It's too dangerous!” Seth's voice shouted in his ear and he turned his head away, clawing at the arms around his waist in desperation. Seth didn't understand, no could understand. He needed Dean. He was a lone, dull planet floating through the vacuum of space, and Dean was his sun, keeping him in a steady orbit. But his orbit was shaking, and he was falling to his knees on the dirty ground.

××××××

_"_ _We should go home, you're cold." Dean's hand brushed over Roman's hair as they laid on the cement of the old industrial building Seth had so often warned them against. It was a home away from home for them now, despite it's cold and unwelcoming appearance. It was a place where they could be alone, a place for their secrets._

" _Do the thing with the fire again, Deano. That'll keep me warm." Roman snuggled his head further into the smaller boy's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and soaking in the heat coming from his body. Dean sighed, but Roman knew he was smiling._

_His hand raised into the air and a small flame flickered to life in his palm. It danced, golden white light bouncing over their skin and casting elaborate shadows on their faces. He moved his hand to hover above Roman's arm, sliding it out from under the flame and letting it sit on Roman's skin, warming it._

××××××

Roman reached forward, nails scraping the floor in a desperate attempt to crawl to Dean. His fingertips nearly brushed the golden flames before Seth pulled them back, wrapping his strong arms around Roman's and pinning him to his chest.

"Please Seth!" He begged, feeling the tears on his cheeks, hot and prickling as they dried on his skin, the salt pulling it taunt.

××××××

_"_ _It's not fair..." Roman sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. "Why don't I get magic?_ _"_

_Dean_ _reached a warm hand out to place it on Roman's knee._

_"Seth_ _says I'm special, he says I'm the only one like me. It's not your fault,_ _Rome."_

" _But why do you get to be special?_ _"_

_Dean_ _shrugged, pushing his hair from his eyes with an ungraceful hand._

_"Seth_ _says that even though I have good things because I'm special, I'll have bad things too. He says the whole world has to be in balance._ _"_

_Roman_ _snorted, crossing his arms._

" _Heh, what a bitch. Nothing bad can happen to you if you_ _have magic."_

" _Sure it can, Rome. I don't have a lot of magic, you know that. It's just fire._ _"_

_××××××_

The flames roared and climbed higher, swarming around Dean’s small frame in a storm of heat. Roman could feel the heat on his face, burning the moisture from his lips and cracking them. They seared with pain as he tried to call out again, every movement bringing agony to his skin. He was too close, the fire was too big. Maybe he should just jump right in, throw himself into the flames to be consumed.

××××××

_Roman's_ _lips burned where Dean's pressed into them, his skin on fire with the electricity passing through them. His heart pounded in his chest rapidly. He could feel Dean begin to pull away so he put a large hand on the back of his pale neck, keeping him steady. It began to throb in pain at the contact with his skin, his lips feeling like they were on fire, but the heat inside Dean's mouth was too comforting, too welcoming to worry about the pain on the surface._

_"_ _No." He said against Dean's mouth. "Stay._ _"_

_He_ _pulled away completely, dislodging Roman's hand from his neck. He shook his head. He was smiling stupidly, his lips red and puffy from kissing. "I can't stay forever._ _"_

_Roman p_ _outed, and laced their fingers together. "Sure you can._ _"_

_Dean_ _squeezed their hands together tighter and shook his head again. "I can't. Not much longer now Roman. Seth says I'll have to go soon._ _"_

_"_ _Pfft." Roman rolled his eyes. "What does Seth know? We can stay here forever, and no one will find us._ _"_

_"Seth_ _would find us. He knows about this place._ _"_

_"_ _Fucking Seth ruins everything._ _"_

_He_ _laughed. A tinkling laugh that rang through the empty air and surrounded them. It tugged at the corner of Roman's lips, pulling them into a smile._

_"_ _You know, it's okay to listen to Seth every once in a while, he knows what he's talking about. He's a good guy. Stay with him when I leave._ _"_

_Roman's_ _smile faded and his eyebrows furrowed._

××××××

Arms surrounded him, pulling him tight into a strong, broad chest. Roman gripped at the shirt against his cheek, turning and buried his face in Seth's shoulder.

"It's okay." His kind voice rumbled in Roman's ear. "It's okay Roman."

××××××

_"_ _I love you, you know." Roman shrugged, pushing Dean's hair from his eyes and shaking his own._

" _Yeah I know." Dean smiled back. The room was excruciatingly hot, Roman's fingers nearly burning where they came in contact with Dean's skin. "I love you too. Even after I'm gone, and someone else takes my place, they'll still be me, deep down. They'll love you, just as much as I do. Don't abandon them._ _"_

" _No one will replace you." He tried to ignore the pain in his fingertips, willing himself to keep contact with Dean until the very end._

" _T_ _hey will very soon. You should go, it's not safe._ _"_

_"_ _I don't care._ _"_

_"_ _I do._ _"_

_Their eyes met, Dean's blue flames flickering brightly, violently, as they stared. Roman took a deep breath and leaned in, ghosting his lips over Dean's, hot burns adorning their surface at contact._

_"G_ _o." He whispered, pushing him away. Roman stumbled back, hand outstretched, reaching for Dean as the flames began to appear all over his body, consuming him. He was smiling, baby blue eyes flicking with an old flame that was blazing high for the last time._

_A hand gripped Roman's arm as he began to surge forward to extinguish the flames._

_"Seth_ _let me go!" His voice sounded strange in his own ears, echoing back at him, bouncing off the stone walls of the old industrial warehouse._ _"Dean!! DEAN!!"_

××××××

The flames began to die, the temperature of the room sinking lower than it had been in years. Roman wasn't used to the cold, he wasn't used to the lack of Dean's warm body heating the air around them. He pulled away from Seth, twisting around to look at the place where Dean had stood only moments before. There was nothing but a large pile of ash.

A sob escaped his throat as he kneeled on the dirty ground. His hands gripped his hair and he pulled, needing to feel the burn again, but it wasn't there.

It was gone.

All feeling had died with Dean and he was nothing more that a giant scar.

A small cough echoed through the room, causing Roman to look up. A slender boy sat in the ashes, his face and hair dirty. But beneath the gray dust, Roman could see the fire sparking in his bright blue eyes, and the light glinting off his white smile. Seth approached first, reaching out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Seth. I'm here to help."

The boy took it with a firm shake, using it as leverage to pull himself up. His eyes traveled around the room before landing on Roman. He cocked his head to the side and licked his lips briefly, smile cracking over his face once again.

"I'm Finn." He said. "It's nice to meet you."


End file.
